


Sleigh Ride

by littlemonster



Category: Her Name In The Sky
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gay, High School, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy thing I wrote for Christmas cause I really like these two characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

Baker wiped her furry boots on the Eaden’s carpet after gently closing the door behind her. She was never more glad for her recent purchase of a warm jacket as she was during her 10 second trip from the car to the front door. It was coming down with snow outside and Baker could barely feel her own fingers as she desperately clasped them together to keep warm.   
“Joanie, why are you wearing the Christmas lights? Don’t come crying to me when they shock you to death.”  
Baker could hear Hannah’s voice from inside the family’s sitting room. She smiled to herself as she found herself being able to witness her girlfriend interact with her family in her absence.   
“Oh, you’d just love that wouldn’t you?” Joanie shot back. “Mom! Hannah just said she wishes I died!”  
“What are you, like five?!” Hannah snorted in disbelief.   
Baker was so lost in her own observations that she didn’t hear Hannah’s mom come down the stairs.  
“Believe it or not, I actually missed the noisiness of those two while Hannah was away at college,” the older woman told Baker who jumped out of her daydream.  
“Sorry Mrs. Eaden! You must think I’ve gone crazy just standing here. I’ve just got in.”  
“Not at all! You’re more than welcome Baker, you know that. Those two are inside. I asked them to put up the Christmas tree two hours ago and they still haven’t untangled the lights. Maybe you can knock some sense into them.”  
“I can try,” Baker laughed.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Hannah’s mom smiled before walking in the opposite direction.  
Baker made her way towards the sitting room where she found Joanie in a fit of giggles wrapped up in a set of Christmas lights on the floor, while Hannah was trying to get her on her feet so she could put them on the tree.  
“Joanie I’m serious, you do this every year and it’s never funny! You’re gonna end up breaking them!” Hannah said as she tried in vain to get the younger girl to stand up.  
“Need a hand?” Baker smirked from just inside the door.  
Hannah immediately spun around at the voice of her girlfriend and beamed from ear to ear.   
“Oh God Bake, thank God you’re here. She’s being an absolute nightmare!”  
Baker laughed at how serious her girlfriend could be, “I remember last year when I came round she was doing the same thing.”  
“It’s a yearly tradition in the Eaden household!”, Joanie called from the floor of the room.  
Hannah rolled her eyes at her younger sister, “Can you help me?” she asked Baker.  
“Sure.”  
The two of them proceeded to get the younger girl on her feet and managed to unwrap the lights from around her, despite Joanie’s best attempts at spinning around in order to tangle them again.  
“I remember this time last year when we were doing this exact same thing,” Baker said, “Things were kinda different, huh?”  
Hannah smiled because she knew what her girlfriend was making reference to.  
“Yeah, a lot has happened since then.”  
“Yeah except Hannah still fancied the pants of you last year so not that much has changed..” Joanie remarked as she starting hanging the lights on the tree.  
Hannah blushed bright red as Baker tried to suppress a laugh.  
“Shut up Joanie!” Hannah fired back.  
Joanie shrugged her shoulders unfazed, “True though.”  
“Aw baby!” Baker cooed as she wrapped her arms around Hannah, “It’s ok cause I fancied you too,” she whispered softly into her ear as Hannah blushed even more.  
“I heard that,” Joanie commented as she struggled with the Christmas lights, “And could I please get a hand here once you two get over each other!”  
“Well if you hadn’t decided to wear them for two hours, you’d have it up by now!” Baker said.  
Hannah laughed as Joanie feigned a shock expression.“Touché...” was all she could say.  
“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane snow is glistening...”   
The girls could hear the faint noise of Mrs Eaden singing along to the radio in the kitchen. Baker smiled to herself as she could smell cookies baking in the oven. Mrs Eaden’s cookies were the best she ever tasted and Baker loved when she and Hannah got the kitchen to themselves because Hannah wasn’t bad either.  
“It’s a beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight...” Baker joined in as best she could.  
“Walking in a winter wonderland...” the two sisters sang along with Baker.  
“You’ve a lovely voice Baker! Shame we don’t hear it more often,” Hannah’s mom said as she came into the sitting room armed with cookies, mince pies and other festive treats.  
Baker blushed at the compliment, “Thanks, guess I just never had the opportunity.”  
“Are you joking?!” Hannah interrupted, “I was at you for months to audition for the school talent show! She’s amazing on the guitar too mom.”  
“You should show us some day, Baker. We’d love to hear you,” Hannah’s mom said.  
“I don’t know...” Baker said shyly, “I can only really perform in front of Han... guess I need more confidence.”  
Hannah found the other girl’s hand and linked it in hers before kissing her softly on the cheek.  
For the rest of the evening, Hannah, Baker, Joanie and Mrs Eaden sat in front of the warm fire enjoying their Christmas treats and admiring their finally-decorated tree. They were all retelling and recalling Christmas stories from their childhood while Hannah and Baker were cuddled up on the sofa.  
“Remember that time you shit the bed after too much chocolate though, Hannah?” Joanie reminisced with a mischievous smirk.  
Baker and Mrs. Eaden tried to repress a laugh while Hannah went bright red again.  
“What the fuck is your problem Joanie?!” Hannah shouted clearly annoyed at her sister.  
“What?!” the younger girl exclaimed innocently, “I was in the bed with you so it was much more traumatizing for me!”  
“You’re a terrible person,” Hannah told her.  
“Love you too,” Joanie said.  
“I am done with being humiliated enough for today, we’re going to go to bed,” Hannah said before standing up, “Thanks for the food mom.”  
“Yeah, thanks so much Mrs Eaden,” Baker smiled.  
“Any time, girls. And hey? Don’t mind Joanie, she just likes to fool around.”  
“Hey, I am here you know!” Joanie said.  
“Unfortunately...” Hannah said before Joanie stuck her tongue out at her.  
The girls said goodnight before making their way towards Hannah’s bedroom.  
“Sorry, Joanie’s a complete bitch sometimes...” Hannah apologized as they got ready for bed.  
“Aw, Han, no she’s not. She’s just winding you up. She’s trying to embarrass you in front of me.”  
“Yeah and she does a brilliant job.”  
“Babe! I love hearing cute little stories your family tell me about you. Makes me feel like I knew you back then too, wish I did.”  
“Me too,” Hannah smiled before kissing the other girl softly on the lips.  
“Love you,” Baker said into the kiss.  
“You too baby.”  
“Hey look,” Hannah said pointing to her guitar in the corner of the room, “wanna sing me something Christmassy?!”  
“Sure.”  
The two girls sat opposite each other on the bed in their pyjamas as Baker began singing.  
“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring-ting-tingling too,  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you,” Baker sang slowly in rhythm with the plucking of the guitar as Hannah grinned widely.  
“Our cheeks are nice and rosy,  
And comfy cozy are we,  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be.”  
Hannah felt tears brimming in her eyes at the romantic gesture as Baker finished the song.  
“Baby don’t cry! It’s a happy song!”  
“I know sorry,” Hannah sniffed, “I just love you so much. I’m so lucky Bake.”  
Baker put the guitar to the side before wrapping her girlfriend up in her arms tightly.  
“I’m the lucky one.”  
Baker kissed her girlfriend on the lips before whispering, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
